1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for pressing a book cover onto the adhesive-coated outer surfaces of an inner book to be inset into book covers by means of an insetting machine, comprised of two pressing rollers of a pressing device arranged opposite one another with respect to the pressing area, for pressing respectively a side of a book cover onto an adhesive-coated outer surface of an inner book moved vertically upwardly by a saddle plate of a circulating conveyor, wherein the pressing device is connected and controlled by a drive connection to the conveyor.
2. Description of the Related Art
The adjustment of a pressing device relative to the transported inner book in an insetting machine requires a time-consuming labor expenditure and is possible only for stopped machines, as, for example, disclosed in European patent application EP-A-0 198 201 and German patent application DE-A-37 13 896. In this context, the drive of the pressing device must be disconnected from the main drive in order to adjusted the pressing rollers to the width of an inner book transported by the saddle plate.
Insetting machines can have, as is known in the art, more than one pair of pressing rollers wherein the leading pressing roller pair in the conveying direction of the inner book, i.e., the first roller pair acting on an inner book is adjusted to the inner book and the following pressing pair only performs an additional pressing function.